


Keep Me In Your Heart

by SwedishGal



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Idiots in Love, Kind of happy ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Powers-Au, No Really They Are Actual Idiots, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishGal/pseuds/SwedishGal
Summary: Steve's and Tony's story told in one sad Act.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sharon Carter, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/OMC
Kudos: 20





	Keep Me In Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in English. Please be kind :)

Tony paces back and fort in his living room, wrists already sweaty of nervosity, but his mind is made up. Tonight he _will_ tell Steve that he is in love with him. Off course, he could had done that at any point this past six months since that realization hit him like a runaway train, but better late than never, right?

Sure, Steve was dating Sharon Carter, the lovely waitress from their favorite café, but they had only been together for four months so it was totally worth a shot, right?  
 _For God’s sake, Tony. Get a grip of yourself!_ Tony’s brain berated him and he stood still for a moment and took a few, deep breaths and slowly let them out. He could do this. It wouldn’t be easy, how did you really tell your best friend that you are head over heels in love with them?

But Tony had managed to put together a plan.  
Steve was coming over, he had some news to tell him. He had sounded so excited over the phone, maybe he got the Art Teacher job he had applied to? So Tony had bought beer (he felt like wine would be a bit over the top) and pizza, they were going to enjoy it together, Steve would tell him his amazing news, and Tony would confess and he could only hope Steve would still be his friend after tonight, if (when) things didn’t go well. 

A sudden knock on the door rattled Tony out of his musings. Before he even could open it Steve rushed in, a beaming smile on his handsome face.  
“Tony! Guess what?” he said, practically vibrating with joy. Tony took him in for a moment. His tousled blonde hair, the bright blue eyes, the broad shoulders, the long, gorgeous legs… Steve had always been breathtakingly beautiful, but it wasn’t really his looks that made Tony fall in love with him (even though it was a big plus). It was his big, kind heart, dry sense of humour and determined spirit that pulled people in, Tony included. God, he wanted the man _so much._

“What?” Tony answered and smiled back at the human Golden Retriever in front of him. “Did you get the job?”  
"Oh,no, I haven’t heard from them yet” Steve said and sheepishly rubbed at his neck before smiling so broadly that it have to hurt his face. “It’s even better!”  
“Well, spit it out then” Tony said, wondering what in the world could had make Steve this happy if it wasn’t the Teaching job.  
“She said yes!” Steve practically shouted.

The world come to a stop for a few seconds. The thoughts were racing through Tony’s head and all of a sudden, he felt his stomach drop to his feet.  
“What do you mean?” Tony said, impressing himself by keeping his voice from trembling.  
“Sharon said yes! I proposed to her. We’re getting married!”  
Steve was glowing of happiness. Tony felt how his heart wanted to twist out of its place and escape.  
“But” Tony said, trying his hardest to not start to cry right then and there. “It’s only been a few months. Are you really sure?”  
“I know it’s kind of fast, but I haven’t been so sure of anything in my whole life.” Steve said and then his overjoyed expression turned concerned. “Are you alright, Tony? You look rather pale.”

 _It’s because I am in love with you and now you are telling me you’re getting married to someone else._ Tony held those words, swallowed and managed a small smile.

“It’s because you have given me quite a shock. But don’t worry about it. I am so happy for you” Tony said and spread out his arms. “Come here, Big Fella!

Steve smiled broadly and pulled Tony into a tight hug. Tony closed his eyes and forced the tears back. As soon the hug ended Steve put his hands on Tony’s shoulders and looked him in the eyes.  
“Tony Stark, will you do the honor of being my Best Man?”

“Off course, your dork!” Tony said and playfully punched Steve’s shoulder. “As if I would say no". Steve beamed at him. Tony wanted to scream.

After the pizza had been eaten and Steve had left, Tony pulled out his secret diary and pulled out every page where he had purred out his feelings for the man that would _never_ be his with the tears streaming down his face.

***

Tony had just finished his tie and took a look at himself in the mirror to make sure everything looked alright when he heard a soft knock on the door to his room.  
“Come in” Tony called out.

The door opened and Steve entered. Tony took a deep breath at the sight of the blonde. He always looked beautiful, but even more so in the silky, deep blue suit that flattered every part of his body. The wild blonde hair was now carefully combed into place and Tony itched to mess it up.

“Would you mind giving me a hand?” Steve asked and it wasn’t until then Tony noticed the tie Steve held awkwardly in his hand.

“Sure, come over here” Tony said as nonchalantly as he could despite his racing heart. He thought that this past months would help him get over Steve, but seeing Steve like this, nervous and bright and gorgeous and _happy_ , made it painfully clear that it hasn’t.

Steve gave Tony a grateful smile as he turned the tie over to Tony. Tony stepped into Steve’s space and carefully let the tie slide around Steve’s neck.

“Are you nervous” Tony asked as he tied the knot ( _He wish!)._ Steve let out a chuckle.

“Yeah, I’m getting married, it’s kind of overwhelming” Steve said, his piercing blue eyes switching between Tony’s hands and face. Tony had to fight down a _blush_.

“Understandable, but remember, you’re marrying the love of your life. Everything will be just fine.” Tony answered, his voice stable even though his insides screamed _pain._

“I know” Steve said and silence fell between the two childhood friends. It was a weird kind of silence, not uncomfortable, but there was some kind of tension that Tony couldn’t describe.

“There” Tony said and finally looked up at Steve’s face and saw a kind of emotion in his eyes that Tony didn’t recognize. “All done and ready.”

Tony didn’t step back and neither did Steve. They were close enough to touch. Steve opened his mouth, then swallowed and looked down at his feet. Tony took a trembling breath, put on a smile and stepped back.

“Come on” he said gently. “Let’s get you married.”  
“Okay” Steve answered.

Neither of them really wanted to.

***

As the priest asked for people to speak up or remain silent Tony swore he saw Steve quickly glancing at him. But it was probably just wishful thinking anyway.

So he kept his gaze straight ahead as Steve and Sharon exchanged vows and rings and kisses and joined in the clapping and whistling, even though he felt like he was dying.

***

About four months after the Wedding, Tony met Kevin. They hit it off almost immediately and Tony felt like he was finally moving forward with his life. So when Steve came and visited him it didn’t hurt like it used to ( _which was a lie, but hey, denial is a great self-defence)._

“So how is things going with you and Kevin?” Steve asked and took a sip of his beer, lazily watching the football game that was currently on the TV.

“It’s going great” Tony answered and reached for the bag of Doritos. “We’re going to visit his parents next weekend.”

“Oh, meeting the parents? Sounds serious.”Steve looked at Tony with a raised eyebrow and a teasing smile. Tony rolled his eyes but couldn’t help smile back.

“So what if it is? I really like him, so I wouldn’t exactly mind if it evolves further” Tony said.

“Good to hear” Steve said and patted Tony’s knee. The touch made Tony’s heart jump ( _nonononodon’t)._ “It makes me happy to know you’re happy, Tony. You deserve it.”

“Thanks, Steve, I really appreciate it” Tony said and turned to look at Steve, whom appeared to be lost in thought.

“Hey” Tony said and snapped his fingers. Steve jumped and turned to Tony with a confused look on his face.

“Are you okay?” Tony asked,a bit worried. “How are things with Sharon?”

“Oh, we’re fine” Steve said and turned his attention back to the TV. “Just fine”. The last was muttered but Tony heard it anyway. He wasn’t sure what to think of that.

***

Tony woke up with a start and looked around. He was in his bed but he was fairly sure he had fallen asleep on the couch. Steve must have carried him in here. The thought made Tony blush deeply and he pressed his face into the pillow. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

***

Two years after the wedding, Steve and Sharon divorced. At the same time, Kevin proposed. Tony said yes. And Steve said yes to be Tony’s Best Man.

***

Steve and Tony got unreasonably drunk on New Year’s Eve. They were in Steve’s apartment, Kevin was away on an emergency business trip so Tony decided to keep Steve company.

They had laughed, then they were crying, then they were touching and then they were kissing. It was horrible and amazing and a mess. Just like they were.  
The next morning, neither of them mentioned it.

Two weeks later, Tony and Kevin got married, Steve was the perfect Best Man and the Honeymoon was spectacular. Everything was just fine.

( _Except they weren’t)_

***

The years passed in a blur. Tony and Kevin adopted two kids, Steve was the Godfather to the both of them. Steve dated occasionally, but he never remarried. He never said why when people asked.

***

Tony was sitting in his room, recovering from his 87th birthday party. Kevin had been dead for three years, it felt lonely sometimes but he had his children and grandchildren. Tony knew he was lucky.

He stared down at the envelope he held in his aged hands, slightly trembling. It had been sent to him three months ago, a week after Steve’s funeral. It still didn’t feel right that he was dead. Tony opened the letter with shaking fingers and pulled the paper out. His heart still jumped at the sight of Steve’s handwriting.

_Dear Tony._

_I can’t believe that I waited this long to write this. But better late than never, even though it feels very ironic considering I will be dead when you read this._

_I want to tell you what I never could face to face: I Love You, Anthony Edward Stark. I always have, even though I realized it far too late._

_I always hoped that someday it would be us two. That we would be married and have children and travelling the world and dancing beneath the stars…At least you got that, which I am sincerely happy for. You deserve nothing less, even if it wasn’t with me._

_Remember my Wedding Day? It struck me then, that I was marrying the wrong person, but I was to scared to say, to do anything about my feelings for you._

_Because my feelings for you are real and true, they have remained all these years. Never doubt I didn’t love you or treasured you, I did. I was just too much of a coward to say it._

_Words are failing me now, but know this: If there is life after death, I will wait for you and when we met again, nothing will stop me from being with you until the end of time._

_Always Yours,_

_Steve_

The sobs rippled through Tony’s fragile body, making the whole bed shake. He fell asleep with the letter clutched to his chest, his breath growing heavier and heavier.

_“_ _Steve?”  
“Tony? Is it really you?”_

_“Yes! Kiss me you fool!”  
“You don’t need to tell me that twice.”_

_“Don’t you ever let me go.”  
“I won’t. I promise, Sweetheart.”_

_“This Is it? Forever?”  
“Forever”_

**End**


End file.
